Обрести потерянное
by Nimhithriel
Summary: Цикл стихов посвященный фильму Лабиринт, и его невсемочевидной любовной истории... на сколькото, это моя собственная любовная история с этим необыкновенным фильмом, которая еще пока не окончена. Почитайте интересно узнать Ваше мнение!
1. Chapter 1

Часть1: Впечатлительность

Стихи в первой части цикла звучат от имени Сары, с которой я очень себя ассоциировала. Именно по-этому, сквозь ее более наивный голос местами слышен мой. может быть я просто была старше ее когда в первый раз увидела все,потому чтоя больше осозновала то что произошло с "нами" в фильме.

Лабиринт I (стих как диалог между Джаретом и Сарой)

«Подари мне любовь,

Подари!

Mир придуманный вновь

Oзaри!

Прикоснись к моим снам,

Прикоснись ...

И из прошлого снова

Вернись .

Пробуди ту мечту,

Пробуди

И в глаза мои вновь

Погляди …

Ты вернись на тот бал,

Ты вернись

И моею любовью

Пленись … »

Но тринадцать опять

Бьют часы.

Не привыкший терять,

Видишь ты,

Как пустынно вокруг,

Как темно …

Белой птицею рвешься

В окно …

И, как-будто очнувшись

От сна,

Вдруг опомнившись, шепчет

Она:

«Мир потерянный мой

Озари!

Подари мне любовь,

Подари ...»

Отзовы очень приветствуются!

Спасибо!


	2. Chapter 2

**С самого первого просмотра этого фильма, он захватил меня.**

**Япочувствовала что это - я, я сама закружилась в сказочном мире Лабиринта, и в чарах его необыкновенного повелителя... а потом сама же разрушила все...**

**а кому адресованно это стихотворение, догадайтесь сами!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Мой Лабиринт**

**Под сенью крыльев твоих**

**Как-будто сама я летаю,**

**Под сенью крыльев твоих**

**В танце кружусь, кружусь …**

**-------------------------**

**Под сенью крыльев твоих**

**Тринадцать часов пробегают,**

**Под сенью крыльев твоих**

**В стекло часов я стучусь …**

**--------------------------**

**И в этом мире твоем,**

**Таком чужом и знакомом,**

**И в этом мире твоем**

**Вокруг меня все кружит …**

**-------------------------**

**И в этом мире твоем**

**Не существует законов …**

**И в этом мире твоем Неровно время бежит …**

**-----------------------**

**Но скоро я ухожу, –**

**Ведь все идет по порядку.**

**Но скоро я ухожу,**

**Пусть ночь переходит в день …**

**-----------------------**

**Так скоро я ухожу,**

**Решив лишь однажды загадку...**

**Так скоро я ухожу,**

**Мечты моей тает тень .**

**-----------------------**

**Под сенью крыльев твоих**

**Чужие маски и лица;**

**Под сенью крыльев твоих,**

**Вчерашнего дня кумир …**

**---------------------**

**Под сенью крыльев твоих**

**Уже не смогу я кружиться…**

**Под сенью крыльев твоих -**

**Печальный, покинутый мир.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

Мое и Сарино мысленное обращение к Джарету - кумиру и королю.

Почти-что признание в любви.

Песня о которой идет речь может трактоваться во разному, например как та песня которую он пелво время маскарада - "Когда мир падает"...

Название навеянно способностью Джарета превращатся в сову.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Крылья**

**Подари мне крылья, -**

**Вверх хочу я взмыть**

**И на крыльях ветра**

**В дивный сон уплыть.**

**----**

**Я в просторах неба**

**Потерять хочу**

**И себя, и землю . . .**

**К твоему плечу**

**----**

**Тихо прислониться**

**И пропеть куплет**

**Песни, той, которой**

**Много-много лет.**

**----**

**Ты со мною рядом,**

**Есть на свете ты!**

**И с тобой не страшно . . .**

**А мои мечты,**

**---**

**Что лежали раньше**

**Ворохом у ног,**

**С ветром улетают, –**

**Настает их срок . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

Спасибо DysfunctionalSweety за теплый отзыв! Надеюсь следующие стихи не разочаруют... Вас...обоих... ШУЧУ!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

А это - легкое (а может и не очень легкое!) опьянение...первое, и пока не страшное ощущение что оторваться от Него я не могу. и уйти - тоже. То был дурман - приятный, опьяняющий, медленно и непреклонно сводящий с ума...

стих адрессован себе!

-------------------------------------

**Голово-кружитель**

Ловишь рукою сиреневый луч,

Рядом с тобою Король сизых туч.

Бросил на ветер снежинки-слова,

Взгляд его светел, - кружись голова!

Кого полюбила? Не знаешь кого...

Все позабыла, - уйти б от него...

Вот и тропинка: сердце, - веди!

Мир этот странный оставь позади!

Долго петляло, кружило, вело

И уверяло, что не предало...

Но не отпустит Король сизых туч!

Снова мерцает сиреневый луч...


	5. Chapter 5

Часть 2: Паника

А потом мы (с Сарой, видимо) внезапно осознали что совсем уж опьянели от этого упоительного дурмана, и совсем даже не можем оторваться, - уже не потому что не хотим, а потому что не пускает! Если бы мы дали себе отчет, мы может быть и не захотели бы уйти... но, ce la vie!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Властвуй где угодно,

Лишь не надо мной!

Выдохну свободно:

«Не тревожь покой!»

Душу ты не трогай,

Сердце не буди;

С моего порога

Навсегда уйди!

Были раньше милы

Мне твои черты

Я их полюбила,

Не поняв, что ты,

Мой дружок прелестный,

Грабитель и тиран,

Обманщик слишком честный,

Чтоб верить в свой обман.

Навек забытых мною,

Тревог не береди,

Простилась я стобою,-

И вслед мне не гляди!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

да, не очень честно и не очень-то чтобы правда, но - так "мы" думали... и реагировали соответственно...


	6. Chapter 6

И, по крайней мере какое-то время, ощущение победы оставалось со мной... тревожило чувство что что-то "тонкое, нежное" было немилосердно отвергнуто... но мысль о мнимой свободы от такой же мнимой (а может и нет!) угрозы грела пока что, больше занимала меня.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ne touches pas...**

Oтведи руку тонкую, нежную,

Не касайся ревниво души...

Осквернивший святыню, небрежный мой,

На мой свет не смотри, не дыши.

---

Средь тропинок дремучих забвения

Пусть утонет в тумане твой путь...

И, быть может, найдешь ты прощение, -

И, быть может, удастся заснуть...

---


	7. Chapter 7

Совесть, конечно, не молчала, и с печалью о потере справиться было совсем не легко. Но я "храбро" противостояла чему-то чего сама толком не понимала, загоняя свою жалость куда-то в подполье сознания... порою, это выходило в стихах. Кстати, сопротивлялась себене одна я. Мне просто так не дали "отпустить". Некто уходить вовсе даже не хотел, препятствуя моим попыткам "изгнать" его сознание из своего... и, наверное, пытался воздействовать на мою жалость.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Уходишь...

Уходишь? Иди, и не кайся.

Со вздохом взгляну тебе вслед...

Печали моей не касайся, -

Мне дорог неласковый свет.

---

Иди же, - пока отпускаю!

Иди, пока сердце немо!

Пока до конца я не знаю,

Как будет одной мне темно...

---

Уйди, не страшат меня муки.

Захлопни, молчанье храня,

Дверь милой, знакомой, Разлуки,

Что вновь обрекает меня

---

На странствие в царстве Потери,

На слезы, ненужные мне...

Они мне давно надоели,

Но жалко кого-то во сне.

---

Тебя ли? Закружится снова

Любви и тоски карусель,

И жалко вдруг станет любого,

За кем закрывается дверь...


	8. Chapter 8

Сопротивление шло сильное, и постоянные сно-видения не давали покоя. Потихоньку я начинала сознавать что, быть может, я не совсем права... в тот момент я уже "сожгла мосты", и между нами оказалась пропасть... Но теперь я сомневалась что то чего я с таким трудом добилась - это то что я хочу. Хрустальный шар был разбит, и ноющие раны давали о себе знать.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Вновь с улыбкою старого друга

Из разбитых осколков, извне,

Ты возник средь пустынного круга,

Что давно уже тесен стал мне...

---

Мне не нужен твой призрак бессильный;

Да и вспомнить тебя не боюсь...

Снова лопнет пузыриком мыльным

Все, что ранило, жгло...Засмеюсь...

---

И развеется образ твой зыбкий,

Под размеренный шепот колес...

Лишь останется жалость и липкий,

Неприятный, ненужный след слез.


	9. Chapter 9

Часть 3: Когда мосты сожжены

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Стихотворением сказанно все.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Озарение**

Я понимаю лишь сейчас

Насколько ты был дорог мне,

Но вечность разделяет нас

И я смотрю как в страшном сне

---

Как утекает жизнь струей,

Уходит свет твой безвозвратно

И знаю я; во тьме ночной

Уж не вернешся ты обратно.

---

И правда эта, как удар

Холодной беспощадной стали,

Как мутный омут, как кошмар

Твердит что стены света пали

---

Что без тебя нет ничего,

А тьма покроет что осталось . . .

Вокруг меня уж никого

И время встало – как сломалось.

---

И все смотрю в твои глаза

Которых прежде я не знала

А из моих бежит слеза,

Всего одна бежит сначала . . .

---

Не капает она опять –

Мне даже слезы изменяют

Мне больно плакать и дышать,

Мне больно жить. Меня сажают

---

Зачем-то за руки берут . . .

Сажают? Разве я стояла?

Как больно мне . . . как пусто тут . . .

Как пусто . . . больно . . .слез как мало . . .

---

Уйти хочу – куда бежать?

Ведь не найти покой нигде!

Ведь невозможно даже встать

В той липкой, страшной темноте.

---

Теперь одна – одна совсем;

Нет даже тени, нет мечты

Всю жизнь жила совсем не тем

Лишь сердце верило – есть ты

---

Но вот и все – лишь боль осталась

А сердце рвется вслед тебе

Любовь и память – все смешалось

Слезами льется по щеке . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Как вернуть потерянное? Как подойти к Нему, когда все мосты сожжены?

А ведь теперь, когда так невыносимо поздно, так хочется всего того что уже невозможно.

Надежда, действительно, умирает последней.

Иеще больше прежнего терзают и жгут собственные фантазии...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ах как хочу я...

Проснуться

В мире ином,

Любя...

Коснуться

Сказочным сном

Тебя,

---

Не сдаться

И сжечь за собой

Мосты.

Отдаться

Крыльям своей

Мечты,

---

Умыться,

Не слезами а

Росой...

Разбиться,

Бросившись за

Тобой.

---

Проснуться

В мире ином...

Любя,

Коснуться

Сказочным сном

Тебя...

---


	11. Chapter 11

Последнее стихотворение.

Пока, последнее.

Но, может быть -

мне повезет?

Может быть некто с безумно пронзительным разно-цветными глазами и хищной улыбкой сменит гнев на милость?

Тогда и будут еще стихи...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ему

Застыл

Средь синих льдин

Один,

Мой

Друг, мой враг, мой

Господин...

Ужель

Не упросить

Простить,-

Ладонью лед разбить...

---


End file.
